Rise the Guardians - Unchangeable Destiny
by kurni'czka
Summary: A new story set in the two years after the adventures in the film. Jack Frost is back behind his friends and new characters that will surely appeal to you.


8 days to go until Christmas. All of Europe as well as overseas countries as a whole were already covered with snow. This year, the winter seemed to be more severe than two years ago ..Two years - so much time has passed since selecting Jack Frost for the Guardian Fun.

After those days seemed to be more reasonable, although in other respects he has not changed. He still loves to make jokes and do not lose any opportunity to play.

As it was winter, Jack was a lot of work. He made crystal patterns on the windows, iced streets, puddles, and even caused a snowball fight. His duties were also pinching the ears of someone not dressed caps. In the end, the health of children was the most important.

Currently he dealt with eastern Europe. This part of Europe he liked the most. He felt safe here and felt a strange bond with the locals, like in is soaring over cars, meanwhile forming icicles on nearby buildings. He looked for - although he hopes that will not find - a sad child, which in this case rose to well-being.

After rounding the Russian town several times, he said that he ended up here, but he wanted something else do some work.

He paused on fresh snow. They ran around children and young people. Most likely, it was some playground or soccer field, but there was so much snow that it was hard to figure out. Everything looked the same. He moved a step forward, time after time floating gently in the air. Although it was really cold, everyone seemed happy and had a great time. Some boys tried to glide over the snow, but too much them it's not coming out. Often, they fell on their faces.

"Why don't you have an ice rink?" Jack thought, and smiled mischievously. "I'll do something..".

Firmly grabbed his stick and his end touched the small puddle. Immediately turned it into a thick ice that began to spread after her abroad. It made a large skating rink. Children around it noticed.

''Ice rink!'' he exclaimed with enthusiasm a little boy. Around the new attraction coincided many children. Jack saw two boys standing on the sidelines. One of them said sadly that he must go. For sure it was hard for him, because that there is a new attraction.

''But I'' smirked Jack ''I'm not going anywhere. Nor anywhere I not hurry.''

Some time quietly flew over the city, throwing snowballs at passers. On the next target he selected a low and a little balding man who was walking pretty fast. Jack took aim and threw him a small snowball. Unfortunately perfect snowball hits him in the back, and he accidentally fell in a drift of snow.

''These brats!'' he shouted in frustration ''just now, when I'm in a hurry!'' He brushed himself down and moved on a little cautious step.

Jack laughed. "Why is everyone so today hurry?" He looked with curiosity at the big clock on the nearby believe - the time was 16. But even if he wanted to remember, nothing comes to mind, so he was convinced that there is nothing important has that day to attend to.

A little longer in the sky grew dark, so he dropped gently onto the roof of the nearest building. And although it was not so dark, time after time glancing at the sky or perhaps already appeared the star, he was very like look at them. They were so carefree, just like him. Every night they watched everything, whispering to each other or to the moon.

The time passed too slowly for Jack. He felt as if Father Time lengthened him a minute to remind him of something. But he still didn't know what, so a little frustrated trying to withstand the "agony" - as he called boredom.

An hour passed. Then the two hour. And Jack the whole time sitting on the roof covered with snow, leaning against the chimney. As some younger children need to sleep, and that goes for sleeping - should already be dreaming, Frost was looking for his friend - Sandman. But to his surprise, he saw no anywhere gold sleepy sand. It seemed a little strange, and unnatural to him. He confused looked up to the stars for answers.

He was surprised a little, because in heaven there was no moon. Eventually, he began to wonder where we all disappeared.

"Do I really forgot something?" - this question still flew me over the head. He stared a moment at the sky waiting for help. After a moment, he saw a small shooting star heading to north. He stared at her, he stand motionless until her disappears from his sight. Then something occurred to him, and felt a strange tightness in stomach.

''How could you..'' muttering to himself, slapping his forehead. ''North's birthday!''

At the beginning I would like to apologize for my English. I am from Poland. But I hope that the text is understandable. I really wanted to share it. The beginnings are always boring. but do not worry, the action gets started. It will be interesting and very addictive (I hope).

I want you to like it as much as I do.

Happy reading!


End file.
